Behind The Mask
by FoolsOfTheRoad
Summary: Legolas accuses a fortuneteller of muder only to discover that he's in more danger than ever before becuase the real murder is still loose and thier next target is him.
1. Ill Tidings

**A story from a nobody like me, I feel so great, not. Well I hope you enjoy and reviews are very much appreciated. The keyword is reviews… (It doesn't matter I plan on finishing this story either way, with out without reviews.) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Of The Rings, it belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, and I only own what is mine. (The poem at the beginning of this particular chapter is neither mine, it belongs to Emily Smith, a dear friend of mine.)**

Title: Behind The Mask Chapter One: Ill Tidings 

_When the shadows have fallen _

_Your footsteps falling along side mine,_

_Your pride swollen,_

_Then I'm running out of time…_

_The clock's ticking,_

_Your hearts beating,_

_I'm losing,_

_I'm running out of time…_

**_Running Out Of Time – Emily Smith_ **

It was early in the wintry morning when the castle gateway opened and Legolas stood in the cave's aperture overlooking the snow-covered terrain. It was a astounding sight to behold and still it gleamed with pride, the tree's foliage were full of snow and its heavy burden weighed it down, threatening to fall off at the slight change of weight. Legolas set one foot on the grounds and walked around blissfully, he gazed around him and sighed, it had been many years since it had decided to snow here in Mirkwood and he was joyful that it had. His flaxen hair intermittently swayed to the right as the zephyr came in and swept by. Legolas respired and then exhaled, it was a wonderful sensation and he could taste each part of the brisk and fresh morning air. Icicles hung from the roofs of many tree domiciles, the door still closed in fear of the cold weather. 

He had walked a good ways when there was a slight rustling in the bushes beside him and he jerked around eyeing the trees and bushes apprehensively and then advancing a bit forward, to try and peer over the leaves, but there was no luck, the leaves were enormous and inexplicably enough no snow was upon it. He was a growing a bit anxious of being out here all alone with eccentric creatures, still he needed to make sure what was hiding inside that green bush. He took cautious steps over, his eyes scanning all around for anybody approaching him, but it was an empty field, nobody was out and nobody would be in a long time. He stopped and then looked back, he could easily forget about this and not mention it, but something was nagging him to figure it out.

He crept forward a bit and then he was only 3 feet away from the big bush, but his legs seemed to have frozen on the spot and his mouth went dry as the deserts, he felt a chill going down his spine and he decided to back out, walking backwards and heading up the path, trying to push the thought out of his mind, it was a battle that he couldn't win. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and shouted, "Come out!" Birds scattered out of the trees, but no response came and he became infuriated then stormed down the path, heading to nowhere in particular, just trying to blow off some steam. 

As he neared his favorite spot the rustling came again this time he jerked around and stormed over to the shrub he had half a mind to just run back and close the palace doors behind him so that he would be secure, but his pride wouldn't let him do that. He scolded himself mentally about his ego and as he neared the bush his legs felt unsteady and it didn't seem possible for him to move any closer. The sense of being alone slowly began to dawn upon him. He felt eyes watching him, but he saw nobody. "Calm down, Legolas. No ones here, but yourself so why don't you give it a rest?" He tried to sound tranquil and unruffled, but his voice faltered at the end and some of the words were a bit shaky. He didn't feel at all comfortable being out here in the snow and the morning. 

He finally thought it over and knew he would have to check it out, he walked over and with his two hands parted the bush, no one was there and there were no tracks left to show that anybody had even been there. "Damn it," He cursed silently, "it was just my imagination all along. How embarassing. I better not do it again." He turned away and just then he almost got knocked off his feet, there standing before him was a stranger dressed in all black. A hood covered the face and Legolas backed up quickly, petrified and startled he knocked against the tree trunk his heart beating quickly against his chest and his eyes darting around frantically. 

The stranger dropped the hood backwards and a mane of dark brown hair rolled down her back, her pale face looked at him, to him it was a deathly pale white and her eyes a faded brown. She looked like she had died a decade ago, his heart still beating quickly he eyed her and watched her as she approached him, her hands hidden inside her cloak. He was sure she was going to protrude a knife or a dagger, he opened his mouth to shout, but no words came out and his throat had gone drier than ever. Her blood red lips opened and closed, but he couldn't hear her, it was just the announcement of his death, he knew it. 

Then something pierced his train of thoughts and stopped it dead in its tracks, it was a heavenly voice a sound of pure, harmony and melody, music. Floating in from behind the darkly dressed girl was a girl wearing a white cloak and a white gown under, her blonde tresses glowed even without the effects of the sun and her blue eyes were a crystal blue, deep and beautiful, they were like huge pools of water on her head and the blood red lips seemed to be singing, "Legolas." 

Legolas nearly fainted, a Valier had come down to take him away, he was dead, his time had past and now he would have to give it up. He fell down to the ground and on his knees he looked up at the towering women and looked up to have his life returned. Pleadingly at them, as if beseeching for his life. "Legolas?" The blonde elf asked, a perplexed look came over her face and the ringing of bells left Legolas and he looked up remembering where he was and who he was. Shaking his head a bit he looked down, he was in the snow and his knees were covered in the white cold wet slops. Getting up and brushing off the snow he looked at the two young elf maidens, they no longer looked threatening, but beauty sprouted from them and he bowed down low.  

"Good morning Ladies, and how would I be of service to the both of you?" his voice was coated with so much sugar that it almost sounded awful, he flashed a smile at them and the one with the golden blonde hair giggled a little, but got control soon after. He looked at them, his eyes glinting in an impish way and a small smile curled at his lips. 

"Your Highness, we simply came looking for you, that is all. Being in your presences is more than enough," the girl in the white gown announced, still giggly and full of elation, the other one's mood was sour and unpleasant, but she kept it well hidden behind her eyes and a false smile spread on her face, they bowed as well and then the one in the white continued, "We were informed to tell his Highness that Glarawen wanted to see him." The one in the black nodded solemnly, everyone knew that Glarawen never brought good news, just ill news. 

Legolas was a bit taken back he had never been called in by Glarawen, but from court legends, she is the Bearer of Ill news and whom ever she visits trouble befalls, them. Legolas managed to crack a small smile and then bowed leaving the two ladies and hurrying back into the palace grounds. "Glarawen…?" I've never met her before, at any party or at any feasts perhaps she is ugly?" He asked the question in an amusing way, but was snapped out of his thought, by a sweet melodic voice. 

"Your Highness, so we meet." Wheeling around Legolas saw a tall woman with honey gold hair and hazel brown eyes that had the look of wisdom embedded in it. Her lips were bright red almost as if they had been smeared with berry juice and her perfect complexion was most desirable, she was a remarkable beauty and Legolas had nothing to say, he just stood there deferential her beauty. She curtseyed and then continued, "Your Highness, I've come to warn you that ill tidings are coming your way, you mustn't be blinded by fear or else your eyes will be clouded." Was all she said and then she turned away before Legolas could object or say anything to her. 

Legolas stood there a bit shocked at the message she had brought him, so that was Lady Glarawen. Legolas wondered and then wandered around the palace grounds without anything to do. 

- & - 

Glarawen sat at the table gazing out of the window, a glass of wine was in her hand and her hazel brown eyes were closed, but they flickered open when her door creaked and she said in an ominous voice, "Hello Milord, what do you wish to know of?" Lady Glarawen asked, her face still facing the window rather than looking at the new arrival. There was a shuffling of feet, but no other sound and Glarawen asked once again. "Milord, surely you came in here for a reason, did you not? Or do you just barge into other people's room?" A hint of amusement was in her voice and this time she turned around to face the young elf standing before her, he was a bit shaky and his dark brown eyes jumping from one thing to another. 

"I-I-I w-want to h-have m-my f-future c-cheeked?" His voice was a bit shaky. Glarawen nodded and then looked at him expectantly slowly he whispered out the date: Late winter, December 15. Glarawen leaned back and closed her eyes a small blue globe of light formed in her hands and it began to hum a little, finally she opened her eyes and the ball of light disappeared and she looked at him grimly. 

"Beware of your hasty moves and thou shall have no trouble." He nodded and left the room in a jerky walk, Glarawen looked as the poor elf walked out and she frowned to herself, shaking her head. "Poor fellow, must be meeting some elf maiden and wanted to ask fro some advice, but he would do better if he didn't become so scared of his environments. Glarawen continued to gaze out the window. The wind rustled the leaves still hanging on the branches and the phantom footsteps edged on through the dark chambers.         


	2. Accusations & Strangers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Of The Rings, Tolkien does. I only own my own characters. (The poem at the beginning of this story does not belong to me either, it belongs to Emily Smith, a dear friend of mine.)  **

Chapter Two: Accusations & Strangers 

_When the knight has fallen,_

_And the fire ceases to burn._

_Who would guide you through the dark?_

_Who would find the forgotten killer?_

_Accused of what I'm not,_

_I've only one choice left…_

_To flee from here,_

_But somehow I' m staying 'coz_

_I know you'll come through for me._

"Just Being There" – Emily Smith 

Legolas sat in his room, staring off into space and not sure what was going on, he had just been told that he might pass on, but what was the chances of fortune telling? He was sitting there at his desk trying to read his book, but the more he concentrated the more he lost interest. Finally he slammed the book shut and stood up looking around the room angrily then he went over to the shelf and pulled out a substantial volume. Blowing the dust off the cover he flipped it open, it was a bequest from an old friend of his that had died in the rivers when trying to rescue a kid and his sister from drowning, but his leg got caught and he was unable to get back to the surface, drowning in the water. 

The only thing was, they never found his cadaver, people thought he had just flowed down with the current and disappeared in the big millpond, but others had different ideas. Legolas flipped through the pages until he landed on a certain page, it was brown and the paper creased. It was an old book with strange symbols on it, but Legolas understood it and he sat down looking it over. Various pictures were drawn on the crinkly brown page, but they were of no real significance. The only thing that matter was the character. His finger stopped and tapped at the beginning of one paragraph that read: 

"When one focuses all of their might in their center, then they can beckon a power beyond imagining. The power allows its caster a glimpse of the near future, but it only shows what is of importance and what they must be prepared for. The magic is not to be used freely for it contains a nasty side affects of corrupted evil."

Legolas tapped his long finger on the paragraph and then closed the book nonchalantly and then smiled. "Your little hocus pocus won't get to me Glarawen and I highly doubt you can lucratively do what you claim to do," he said quickly and then placed his feet on the bed and leaned back on his chair looking upwards at the ceiling. He was about to drift off to sleep when there was a sudden scrambling of feet outside his door and he jumped up, curious at what was going on beyond that door of his. Pushing it open he caught two servants running down the hallway in hurry. He followed them, making sure to keep at a distant as to not be caught. He was about to turn the corner when there came this loud shriek and the sound of something heavy falling down.

Without thinking he rounded the corner and looked down the corridor, a silhouette was disappearing on the other side and the two servants were on the ground comatose and their faces blanked. He dashed after the retreating stranger; he could feel the others footsteps hammering on the ground. He raced down the corridor unleashing a burst of speed almost unbelievable and he could see a dark figure ahead, stopping in front of a door. Bursting it opened the stranger went inside and the bolted the door behind him causing Legolas to run into the door and slam his jaw against it. He cursed and sat down rubbing his injured cheek. He quickly remembered what he was after and then started to stand up and then move backwards banging on the door. 

- & -

 Glarawen was still gazing out of her window when she heard the scrambling of footsteps out of her room and she stood up gracefully then walked over there the moment she turned her door knob it flung open and threw her off her guard knocking her over and falling down, landing on her back. She lay there on the floor as the door bang shut and she rubbed her head, trying to sit back up, but a pair of hands gripped her shoulders. She opened her eyes and looked at the stranger that sat in front of her.

"You!" She gasped out and then kicked the stranger off of her and then backed up into the corner her eyes scorching with anger, her hands groped around table until she found something she could defend herself with. Picking up the scissors she glared and then asked in a silent voice, "What are you attempting? Do you really thing you could get away with it?" The stranger chortled and then gazed at her with glowing burgundy eyes. 

"Glarawen, you and I both know that the future cannot be changed and no matter what you do, the stars have already determined your destiny. Why don't you give up?" The voice was muffled, but Glarawen heard it. Just as the stranger said that there was a bang on the door and a groan on the other side. The stranger smiled and then bowed, in the stranger's hands was a necklace and with that the masked interloper jumped out of the open window, laughing all the way. Glarawen raced over and looked down the window, but there was nobody there, she sighed and then sat down, one hand supporting it up.

The banging continued, but it was distant and remote to her finally the door burst opened and cracked, as it broke off its hinges. Legolas stood there looking around furiously and only spotting Glarawen; he walked over to her in long strides then slammed his fists on the table. "Exactly what did you wanted to prove?" He hissed, his blue eyes were blazing with anger, but Glarawen ignored him and continued to think. "I said, what were you thinking?" 

Finally she opened her eyes, revealing the hazel brown eyes again this time her tone was solemn and sharp, "Your Highness, I was attempting nothing. Surely you believe me. Sire." 

"Yeah, I saw someone running into this room, you could have easily changed out of that black coat and outfit when you locked the door! I'm catching up to you…" 

Just then guards came running into the room, their spears lowered and aimed at Glarawen, one of them shouted to Legolas, "Sire! Step back she is an illicit woman, a murder!!!" The guard said and the news stunned Legolas he backed up quickly, but eyed both the guard and Glarawen charily. "Criminal stand up and raise your hands!" 

Glarawen looked at him, her eyes blank and an ominous look filled her face. "Why do you say what you say? You accuse with no evidence," Her voice was eerily quiet and her face darkened with each word she said. The guard hesitated for a moment before replying, seemingly afraid of Glarawen. 

"Don't hide! We have evidence, you thought you covered your tracks well, but you didn't! We found this…" From behind him he pulled out a dagger, a sharp silver blade with a golden hilt and a ruby embedded in it, but that was not the entire thing that was most unique about this blade, there was the name "Glarawen" engraved on the blade. Glarawen stood up, rising to her full height and towering over all the other guards, a light seemed to come from behind and glow behind her giving off a strange effect. 

"You dare accuse me of murder? What have I to hold a grudge upon? Incongruous as you are, you are even more blinded than I thought!" Her voice boomed and thunder among the guards, some jumped a bit and then backed off, but Legolas stood there looking at her and then he took the blade and pointed it at her throat. 

"Don't try anything, you Elven Witch."

The light disappeared and Glarawen became silent, but she hissed out, "So Your Highness, you are going to execute me?" Her voice was a bit amused by the scene, but her eyes glinted dangerously and Legolas lowered his eyes and then coughed a bit.

"I may, if I am forced to. You'll come quietly to the dungeons with us…" 

"Actually, Sire, His Majesty has ordered us to bring her to the trial rooms before we do much of anything else." Legolas nodded and then bounded Glarawen's hand with leather cords, tying them tightly and then leaving a strip of rope for him to pull and guide her along, but he didn't really need it because Glarawen followed willing and silently, but her eyes were cold and hurt. As they came into the trial room the guard bowed down and then announced in a loud clear voice," We bring before you the murder, Glarawen." 

There was a hush silence as this was announced and the elves that were seated looked at her with condescension, but she said not a word and took her seat quietly; she looked up at the king waiting for him to acknowledge her presence in the courtroom. The king nodded and then the guards took their places, Legolas went up to sit next to his father. "Glarawen, you have been accused of murder, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"It is not what I wish to say, but what you would say. You wish me dead for doing you no wrong; I find it hard to believe. The true murder you seek lies within the woods, if you place me in the dungeons you are sadly mistaken, but I will not defend my innocence when clearly you would not believe me. I only await your judgement," her voice was as cool as steel and her eyes fading in color, they were going a pale blank brown as her face was going the same blank expression. 

"Even at courtroom you have the courage to speak like you were doing nothing wrong?" The King thundered, his eyes bulging from his sockets, his hands clenched into two tights fists. Glarawen looked up at him, her eyes meeting his and locking, she didn't blink and continued to bore her eyes into him until he turned away in utter disgust. "I shall allow the court to decide whether you are innocent or are you guilty." With a wave of his hands there was a low murmur among the people, some raised their hands, but Glarawen stood up her hand hung loosely by her side. 

"There is no need to continue this folly, you would not believe me, what chances are there of these people do? I highly doubt they would, so you can save you breath and just lead me to the dungeons." Her voice was stern and caused a few to shiver. She went to the door and waited for the two guards to lead her out. The king shook with anger, but waved everyone away his son remained by his side and then walked up to his father. 

"Father, Glarawen was evil. You cannot deny that, she had planned it all out. Do not blame yourself…" 

"I don't blame myself! She made a fool of me in court and I'll teach her a lesson for doing so." He stood up and stormed out of the room followed by 2 other guards Legolas behind. He sat in the room, alone.  Legolas looked around the room until he saw it again, the same blue glittering light at the corner of the room; he stood up and quietly walked over. The room was a round room, with torches lighting it up, so that long thin shadows stretched across the stonewalls. There was the sound of a fluttering cape and he rushed over, the light disappeared, but he could see someone running through the chairs. 

"Who's there?" He called out, his voice soft, but commanding. Then the footsteps stopped moving and the stranger stood up. He had short black hair with streaks of brown in it. His red eyes glinted in the dimly lit light. His blue cape fluttered even when there was no breeze and his features seem somewhat twisted by hatred and disgust. "Who are you?" 

"Feh, you haven't changed much. I shouldn't really have gotten my hopes up, you're just as rude as ever!" The stranger spat and his eyes gleaming with hatred now, "I've always thought you were better, you'd listen and hear people out, but no. All of the royal family is just a bunch of talk and act. None of their so called justice is real." 

Legolas was angry and he felt his face growing red, "What gives you the right to speak of me like this?" 

"I have every right to do so. Now I'm going to leave." The stranger in blue placed one foot on the top of the chair and pushed up into the air, and then landing in front of the door he turned around to sent a glare before leaving through the oak doors. Legolas stood there, a bit angered by the boy's word, but he was pressed with curiosity and he raced towards the door pushing it open only to see the cloaked stranger turning the corner.

Legolas began to race down the corridors, trying to follow the boy, but the stranger was quick and agile, he moved swiftly from passageway to passageway. Legolas was having trouble trying to keep up, but his determination kept him running and chasing the foreigner. Finally his azure blue eyes observed the scene around him; he had arrived at the dungeons. "Stranger, what would he want from here?" Legolas wondered, but the light tapping of Elven footsteps echoed through the cold dungeon floors and the pace slowed down with each step. He breathed a sigh of relief and followed silently behind the boy. 

Then the footsteps stopped and Legolas' heart pounded against his chest, it seemed to want to break out of his ribcage and bounce against the cold stonewalls. "Lady Glarawen, why didn't you defend yourself?" The voice stopped his heart from beating it was soothing and calm. Legolas edged forward a bit peering from behind the statue he hid behind. He could see the young man kneeling down in front of the iron bars, his black hair glowing and shimmering in the torch lit hallways. His red eyes filled with hurt. "Glarawen?" 

"Shhh, Elrol, you must listen carefully. Go and protect him, make sure the real murder is never let back inside and know this, if they invite the killer in, you must be on your guards and protect the royal family at all cost. Do you understand?" 

"B-b-but, look at what they did to you! They've locked you up behind bars!" He hissed angrily, using the back of his hands to wipe away some tears. 

"Elrol, be strong and remember even elves make mistakes, so do not hold it against them. Not everyone is blessed with the gift of foresight. Now go!" Legolas stood behind the statue listening in on their conversation.    

Legolas sat there thinking quietly to himself, the name "Elrol" was familiar to him and it ran a bell in his mind, but whom it was he could not really tell. He sat there, his eyes closed, thinking hard about who it was. "Who do I know, who is called Elrol…" Then it came to him, his eyes widened and he let out a small gasp, turning around to peer out of the little gap he saw that Elrol was leaving the dungeons. He rose up and quickly tried to follow, but he moved stealthily through the twisted corridors and passageways. Finally Legolas couldn't stand it anymore and he shouted, "Elrol! Wait up for me!" The elf turned around, his eyes going a light red and fear dawning upon him. Quickly he dashed through the passageways with Legolas close behind him.


	3. I'll Always Be Right There

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord Of The Rings, I merely own what is not Tolkien's, work. The song that appears later own belongs to Michelle Branch. (Title: I'll Always Be Right There)

**Chapter Three: I'll Always Be Right There**

They were running through the antechamber and through rooms, finally Legolas cornered Elrol and he rounded up on him. "Elrol, elongated hasn't it been?" Legolas said, smiling, but the grin didn't reach his eyes. 

Elrol looked a bit startled and then shrugged giving a feeling of superciliousness and high authority, "I'm sorry Milord, but I have no idea what you're saying." He smiled and bowed, turning around and readying for leave. 

"Uh-huh, Elrol, then who are you? Legolas?" He asked acerbically. 

"I don't understand, why you persist on calling me Elrol, but if it satisfies you, Milord, then please go on." 

"You know something? I hope above all, Elrol that you would stop calling me that and refurbish our friendship." Legolas leaned in close to Elrol, obviously making Elrol quite perturbed. "I've missed you," He breathed into Elrol's ear until Elrol pushed him away and bowed, looking quite miffed. 

"Milord, please you do not know what you're saying and you may come to regret it." 

"Elrol! What is it that is so abhorrence about me? I've grieved for you for the past years! Why can't you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Legolas hissed; he could feel tears welling up in his eyes and a pain crossing through his torso. 

"Because you sent Glarawen into the dungeons. I can't believe you did that," Elrol said coldly. Shaking his head in complete aversion.   

"Glarawen? What has she got to do with you?" 

Elrol looked up, a look of resentment and hurt crossed his face, his eyes blazing with hatred. "Putting Glarawen in jail, is just the same thing as putting my mother in jail, Prince Legolas." 

Legolas was a bit startled and it took a couple of seconds before he recovered. He looked away ashamed, but he didn't know why. Glarawen had done wrong and placing her in the dungeons had seemed right. "But why do I feel so culpable now?" He thought and he looked at Elrol, who was biting his lower lip and tears welling up in his eyes. Elrol leaned against the walls and sniffed then closed his eyes; a single tear escaped and ran across his fair face. Legolas couldn't stand watching Elrol in pain. He used his thumb to wipe away the tear. "Elrol, all that was amiss would be made amend." He murmured into the elf's ears, but with that Elrol began to sob and he covered his face with his hands, tears dripping between the fingers. 

"Elrol, it's okay. Everything will be fine. I'll protect you forever," Legolas said, wiping Elrol's tears away. Finally Elrol stopped crying and tried to stand up, but his legs were weak and he fell back down. Legolas leaned in and pulled Elrol up, smiling at him. "I'll be here for you…"With those words he remembered a song and slowly began to sing it. 

"When you're all alone,

And you need a light

Someone to guide you

Through the night

Just remember that I am here

To hold you close and dry your tears.

Just when you thought you were falling,

But you know, I'll always be right there.

When you're all alone

And you need a friend

Someone to help you

To the end

When you need someone

To catch you when you fall

I'll be there

Through it all

Just when you thought you were losing

But you know I'll always be right there

And I'll be there

Through the good times and the bad 

And will be there

For each other

Coz you're the best friend I ever had.

Just when you thought you were falling,

But you know, I'll always be right there.

Whenever you need me,

I'll always be right there

I'll always be right there…"

He hugged Elrol to him and with this movement a sudden reminiscence seemed to be dancing in his mind, replaying over and over again. 

- & -

A young boy sat by a tree, tears streaming down his porcelain face and blood seeping through his scrapped knee. He tried to swathe it up with his small hands, but the blood poured out, escaping the protective covering of his hands. The blonde boy sat there crying and then another boy with dark black hair ran towards him, carrying a roll of white bandages. "Legolas!" He shouted and then skid to a stop in front of him and pulling Legolas' hands off the wound, then bandaging it tightly. He wiped Legolas' tears away and then smiled at him. "C'mon, Prince! Be strong and fight it. I'll be right with you all the way!" Legolas managed to crack a small smile. 

"Thanks Elrol," Legolas said gratefully and he began to wipe his bloody hands off on the white bandage. Elrol smiled and his claret red eyes looked up contentedly into Legolas' own cobalt blue eyes. The blithe look of Elrol cheered Legolas up greatly and it was growing late, but Legolas and Elrol continued to talk under the tree. Finally Elrol stood up and helped Legolas stand up, supporting him up and leading him back to the grotto. 

They hadn't gotten far when a group of older elves surrounded them, snickering and laughing; Elrol placed Legolas down and against the tree before advancing up towards them. The older one with the washed out blonde hair laughed and then sneered, "What are you doing here? This is our territory! Get out you poor elf and take your little beggar friend with you!" 

Elrol looked up at them, his crimson red eyes glowing with the same ardent fire, the same fire of hatred that glowed inside of him. He said nothing and they continued to abuse Legolas and him finally he cracked and punched the older elf in the stomach making him double over in pain. "I believe in actions, not your deplorable words. You're a pathetic excuse for an elf! Go leave the forest and go back to your home of orcs! You're not wanted here." With that the boys' mood began to grow sour and they started pushing him around, but Elrol fought back until the leader went over to Legolas and picked him up, dangling him from the ground. 

"C'mon! Save you're disabled friend!" He snickered and dropped Legolas to the ground. Legolas crumpled into a huge heap and bit his tongue to keep from crying. He could feel the copper taste of blood in his mouth. Elrol ran over and started to attack the older boy. Elrol got knocked back and the boy took out a dagger then held it against Elrol's esophagus. "Prepared to die?" 

"Filth! An elf without honor or decorum, lucky I'll die honorably attempting to save my friend," Elrol hissed and then began to thrash around, the dagger began to cut into his skin, and bits of blood poured out, but Elrol ignored it and finally he managed to kick the boy off of him, but the other's held on. The dagger was raised high above Legolas' throat, ready to take the plunge and annihilate him, if the shrill whistle had not come. 

Mirkwood guards came running up towards the boy, pushing them to the ground and then ordering them to remain silent. "Prince Legolas! Are you okay?" Elrol asked and he nodded, but Elrol's eyes began to droop and slowly he fainted and fell over Legolas. The guards rushed over helped Elrol up, but blood trickled down his neck and onto his white tunic. 

- & -

"Elrol, you saved me, you saved me…" Legolas murmured, while holding his friend. A feeling had entered his heart the moment he held Elrol, but he couldn't tell what it was, but he knew one thing about it, he didn't want it to leave his heart, he wanted the warmth and tranquility to stay ceaselessly. Elrol looked up at the Elven prince, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

"Legolas, it has been so long since I've cried. I can't remember the last time I truly did," he smiled and then hugged his friend, but a voice sliced through the moment, and the girl in black showed up. 

"Your Highness, the King requires your presence in his study," she said, her voice as cold as hoarfrost and as hard as steel, but her eyes locked with Elrol and there seemed to be an unsaid agreement. Legolas eyed them both before turning away and heading for his father's study. 

"Tadriendra, what are you planning to do here?" Elrol asked cautiously, brushing some pretend dust off of his sapphire cape.  

"Simple, I need to uncover the murder. Isn't that why you're here?" 

Elrol shook his head, but a smile crept across his face and he looked down at her, "I came to claim the prince for my own." Tadriendra was startled, backing away from Elrol. A malevolent look crossed his face and his eyes glowed red.


	4. Drowned & Accused

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of The Rings, J.R.R. Tolkien does. I only own what is mine. **

Chapter Four: Drowned & Accused 

Tadriendra was stumbling down the vestibule; her footing was irregular and her mind elsewhere, deep in her thoughts. After nearly tripping over a statuette she placed one hand on the wall and leaned back, closing her eyes, she felt irksome, but she didn't want to believe it. Elrol, her Elrol was after the prince, for what? What did he want from him? She shook her head and looked down the forlorn corridor, it was barren and dark, not a single living thing walked down this corridor, for everyone knew that a demon lived in this part of the cave. Still something was drawing her near, the darken tunnel, where the carpets were frayed and the curtains torn into shreds. 

Slowly she walked down the sullied hallway, dust was in the air and it laid around the floor in a thick carpeting, she was deep down into the tunnel now, a foreboding look came from the walls and directly in front of her was a slanting board, with handcuffs dangling from it, the chains rattled in an illusory wind, the whole place had an eerie feel to it as if all sorts of wild beasts lived there, watching Tadriendra walk down that lonely corridor. 

She stopped and from her sash she took out a well-concealed long knife and holding it in one hand she moved down the corridor in a sneaky fashion, most like a cat. She had reached a fork in the tunnel and stopped, whichever way she took there was a feasible danger lurking there, her mind told her to go back, but her heart was torn with curiosity and trepidation, she was drawn to move down this path, but she could not take another step, rooted to the spot she stood in. 

- & -

From a dark chamber, beneath the surface, wisps of blue smoke rose to the top of the stone ceiling, a stranger cloaked in black stood over a black cauldron, lone elegant hands were stirring it, the manifestation in the cauldron was a face of a woman. She had amethyst eyes that had a lavender shine around them, her face was an insipid peach and framing her head was black tresses that were straight and silky. She had red lips redder than a rose, as if smeared by berry juice. Finally she stood up straight and tall, removing the black hood and dipped a ladle into the pot and when it came back up it was full of a cobalt fluid. 

"Aren't you ready yet? Or do I have to execute you too?" Someone stood at the entryway, their red eyes glowing in the darkness, the woman near the cauldron fidgeted a bit, but she didn't reply, instead she was acting to be assiduous of her work, giving no signs that she even heard the intrusion. The stranger began to grow impatient and then moved up to her, removing the facade to show a woman's face. "Why aren't you answering?" 

"I won't and shan't serve you, now abscond. I have things to do for His Highness," the lady spoke, her voice was consoling and inexplicable. She continued to brew the potion then it turned into a nice silvery liquid, scooping it up she poured it into a glass jar and then screwed the lid on tight. She turned to leave, but the other woman grabbed her hand. She pulled her back with such force that the girl dropped the jar and it smashed the floor into a million pieces, the liquid hissing and sizzling on the ground. "No! What have you done? What has gotten into you?" 

"Fodien, you know you want to help serve me, but something is holding you back, what is it? Is it the prince? Is that it? You love him don't you?" The stranger circled Fodien her face was stricken with fear. "Ah, I've hit a sore spot haven't I, Lady Fodien?" She sneered and then placed her long slender arm on Fodien's face. "It's just a shame that I have to do what I'm about to do." It was quick and fast, in a moment's notice the glistening of a blade was seen and then the next it went straight into Fodien's stomach. Blood poured out and the dark red liquid spilled all over her hands, but she stumbled away from the slayer and ran behind bottles of compounds. 

She quickly poured a few chemicals together and they started to fizz, she worked hastily, but the killer was gaining and the lost of blood was hurting Fodien's perception, her eyesight was blurring quickly and fading into a dark shadow, but she had to finish this or else the killer would go on a carnage, killing everyone in the palace. "Oh, still have enough potency to play with your chemicals? Guess you're not dead enough." The murder dashed over to her and leaped onto a chair, jumping onto the table, with her two hands she pushed Fodien, down to the hard cold ground. Fodien hit the stonewall and sat there a bit dazed, but she saw the killer jumping down and sitting beside her the knife gleaming with her blood. 

The killer raised the blade up and down through the stomach and slicing her body with it, she screamed out in pain and in fury, the loss of blood was implausible, her whole body was saturated in the liquid that once kept her alive.  After the 15th stab Fodien managed to jostle the killer, with her legs, into a vat of chemicals. The murder knocked over many glass bottles and jars, and pots spilling substances everywhere and the sound of glass crashing was echoed and emphasized in the dungeon room. 

The bottles spilled and fire was set ablaze and exhaust of all sorts flew into the air, the killer screamed and ran around in frenzy. Fodien crawled and dragged herself to the cauldron and then poured the mixture inside the caldron, steam came out from it and that was it, with a quill she and a piece of parchment she began to write, a small note with her blood, her hand was growing tired and hard to control, her mind slowly began to black out and before she managed to finish the memorandum the killer came out from behind and stab Fodien right in the back, killing her. 

Blood was splattered all over the killer's attire and beside the cauldron pot laid Fodien's limp body which was drenched in her own blood, her eyes wide open and staring out into the empty space. The killer smiled and placed on her mask dashing out of the dungeon and disappearing into the shadows. 

- & -

Legolas had just gotten out of his Father's study and was trying to find Elrol, he didn't have to look far because Elrol was standing against the door to the far left and he grinned as Legolas exited, he walked over to him and then they began to talk away, catching up on their good time. Elrol was laughing and telling of his journey back to Mirkwood. They hadn't walked far when Tadriendra came running to them, her eyes wide and full of fear and her voice was high. "You guys… have to…see this..." Her voice was high and she couldn't keep the panic out of it, she moved around in a hysteric state. 

"Tadriendra, calm down! Tell us exactly what happened." 

"Bring guards…Fodien…dead…" With those few words Legolas sprang up and began to dash down the corridors followed by Elrol and Tadriendra, but Elrol didn't really understand, he just understood that someone was dead. They met up with some guards patrolling the hallway and Legolas commanded them to come with them to the Forgotten Floors of the bastion. The guards followed them, past the frayed carpets and dusty hallways and finally arriving at Fodien's lab. Pushing the heavy metal door open they arrived at a scene full of miasma and hissing noises. Legolas entered first walking in the smog, but soon he got past the mist, he saw the broken glass beakers and pots, damage was everywhere in the lab and chemicals were all over the floor, but the thing that caught his eye was Fodien's dead body. It laid there lifelessly her eyes wide open and staring at his. 

He walked over and closed the eyelids, her amethyst eyes were pale and colorless, a look to it that suggested a person without a soul anymore. The guards came next followed by the other two they looked around shocked at the sight, everything was jumble and the dead body was just there drenched in blood. 

"What happened here?" One of the guards asked, observing the scene. "Should we get a healer?" 

"No, it's too late, she has been stabbed too many times and she has already been dead for quite a while," Legolas informed then stood up. 

"Eh? What's this? Legolas, Tadriendra, look at this…" Elrol picked up the blood-splattered parchment they all crowded around it looking at the paper. 

"Look…into…the… Into the what?" 

"Perhaps into her pot? It is the only thing left untouched," the guards said, staring curiously at the paper. They all huddled around the cauldron waiting for it to do something, but for a whole 5 minutes nothing happened and they stood up looking at each other nervously. 

There was a sudden rumble and the water began to swirl in a circle, there were glimpse of red and black flying through; somebody dashing out of the door, and two red eyes gleamed in the distance. "ARGH!!!" Elrol shrieked backing away in fright, but then he perceives that the guards were looking at him. "What? Y-you doesn't think I w-was the o-o-one who d-did it?" The idea dawning on him, but they looked at him and raised their spears advancing on him slowly. "It wasn't me!!!" He backed away, his red eyes glowing with the same fiery sparks, but this time there was a mix of trepidation in them.  

"Lower your spears, he didn't do it, somebody else did, somebody else! This time we're going catch them!"     


End file.
